


I wish that I knew

by Canadian_bread



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Gabriel, M/M, Omega!Jack, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_bread/pseuds/Canadian_bread
Summary: Jack drops his farming life to join the military. However he joined the military as a Beta, no longer the Omega nobody held any respect for and looked down upon. He wants to be an equal. Yet keeping his secret may not be easiest thing to do in the world. Especially when he gains an interest in a certain Alpha.





	

Joining the military may was more than Jack ever could imagine. yes, he was well aware of the testing they were to put their bodies through and the training on top of that would exhaust a man easily. But this was his decision, he put himself into this position, and he would be damned if he were to fail. And yet these straining obstacles were not all he had to keep up with, but to make sure he stayed well hidden.

 

Not that he hated his packmates, however he knew how they were. It was quite obvious how Alphas could be, the top of the pack, they had the favour stacked into their corner while on the other hand Jack could just barely get into this training program. One wouldn’t be able to believe just how many hours of work this farm boy had put in to afford a scent blocker, a good one at that. At least now he could pass as a Beta. It was much preferred, no matter how much he wished this world would let Omegas be seen as more than property it had to be done this way.

 

“Mm..? Golden boy you’re not eating, do you mind givin’ it t’ me~?” A familiar voice of a man bunking with Jack snapped him out of his thoughts, perhaps for the better. His focused frown slipped into a taunting grin before taking a bite, eyes locked with his bunkmate. “Not this time, James! However if you were to make the beds for a week-“

 

“Nope.”

 

“Than paws off.” Jack gave a harmless shove at his shoulder before they both continued eating, the air filled with chit chat not only between them but others that filled the cafeteria. It was painful. Being surrounded, but he tried to wipe the thought away and focused on the unfinished meal. Besides, there was testing needing to be done tomorrow which means not a spec of food after this for twenty four hours. At least an early dinner came out of this.

 

The chatter carried on until it slowly began to spread into silence, their commanderReyes directing them to their bunks. With a quick and firm ‘yes sir’ he went off to his room for some much needed rest, now if only he could swallow down this nerves he may be able fall asleep. It was a busy day tomorrow, new commander, testing, and who knows what he’ll do to the original training routine.

 

Never mind that Jack. He forced his eyes shut and turned his back to his bunk mate on the other side of the room, already snoring softly. At least one of them were going to get some sleep tonight.

 

Instead for Jack the night was spent wondering about the next day, a little bit spent looking back on his time at home. Not the nicest. He wanted to be out there so badly, he craved it, all he got was time spent in the kitchen and only if his family needed help with the farm would he be pushed out to give them a hand. He really didn’t mind spending hours out there in the field and caring for the animals, really, it was better than only being there to feed everyone and do the chores around the house. Just thinking about it made him burn up in anger, he was not an omega anymore, that Jack is no longer here. Right now he is a Beta here to complete his training, be equals with everyone, no longer would he be looked down on.

 

He would earn everyones respect.

 

* * *

  

“Rise and shine!” A booming voice boomed through the hallways till it echoed out, a clap or two following shortly. The owner of the voice strolled down and swung open each door, giving the metal a harsh knock to make sure his soldiers in training were fully awake. Soon enough everyone was up, beds made, fully dressed, and outside their door till they were given permission to head to the medical station. Already Jack was dreading today, but what the commander saw as he passed by the golden haired man was someone ready to take on the day.

 

Jack glanced back at the commander after he was waved off, hm, not going to miss that stick stick in the mud. He scowled before heading off, smoothing out his hair and giving the jacket fitting his upper body a tug. Ridding of the creases in the fabric. Best to look his best for whomever this mystery commander may be, the least he could do if the rumours fit this mystery man. Just thinking about his accomplishments just got him smiling in admiration, this must be some soldier, finally something he was looking forward to.

 

Oh boy. One step into the room and he knew just who was in charge. It was practically painted out before him, the way he held himself, that sense of a authority, of how could anyone miss the thick scent that invaded his nostrils. This was no doubt an Alpha, his command is our wish.

 

This’ll be fun.

 

“Name.” The stranger spoke in an unwavering tone, not a single hint of hesitation.

 

“Jack Morrison, sir.”

 

“Mr Morrison, I’ve heard of you. Quite the achiever we got?” The man went from being locked onto his baby blue eyes to the papers in his hands, flipping through. In this moment Jackie here gave him a good look over. Dark piercing eyes, scars decorating that dark skin of his, nicely kept hair, his attire fitting nicely against his form. Wondering eyes were snapped back up to his face the moment he regained eye contact.

 

“You’ll address me as Commander Reyes, nothing else, are we clear?”

 

“Crystal.” Oh boy, doesn’t look like Reyes liked that grin of his.

 

“Go.” He gestured to the nurse behind him.

 

Already Reyes knew this recruit was going to be a real challenge to deal with.

 

Just as Morrison passed him by, a hop in his step did Gabe get a a good waft of his scent. He couldn’t quite pin point it. An alpha had an empowering scent, betas always filled the area with such a natural scent, and omegas scent were intoxicating. This recruit was nowhere in this range, maybe leaning more towards that of Betas but it almost seemed unnatural.

 

He’ll be sure to keep an eye on him.

 

“Strong kid.” He huffed out in aggravation, his unamused stare panning from Morrisons back to the others coming in.

 

This unusual scent was quickly overpowered by more people flooding in, all were greeted with as much harshness as Jackie. Maybe being an Alpha meant you were more sensitive to feeling challenged by others, at least that was Jacks best guess. not once did he feel threatened, the attempts at dominating were clearing there and while it left a sour taste lingering in his mouth at least he didn’t look as on edge as everyone else.

 

Such a silly thing to feel proud of. And yet here was Jack grinning so smugly at his pack mates.

 

As much as it was amusing beyond belief to watch them get spooked into listening to him, once again he found himself watching Mr Reyes.

 

He would earn his respect. Even if it killed him. There was something about this Reyes man that pulled him in, his interest peeked, truely this man was amazing. Never has he seen an Alpha so calm yet empowering, such a mix must be rare. But than again, he didn’t doubt he was just as they all were, rough, he would make sure not to get too attached. Never again would he fall for any tricks Alphas had hidden up their sleeves, Jack learned the hard way and now he would make sure they never could make him feel as useless again.

 

But that’s not saying he couldn’t have a little fun while he was under the radar. Maybe, just maybe, he could keep up this wall and make it up the ladder. Fight alongside him, see Reyes in action.

 

“Such an interesting fellow~”

 


End file.
